


Winged Things

by kurage_hime



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Chocolate Box Treat, Drabble, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-07 14:09:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurage_hime/pseuds/kurage_hime
Summary: It’s the end of the world. Only Satan and Devilman are left alive.





	Winged Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thimble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thimble/gifts).



It’s the end of the world. Only Satan and Devilman left alive.

Impossible not to look at the wings. So many wings, so many pure white feathers. Then the woman’s breasts…the man’s cock…

…and behind, a slick, secret place for them to be joined.

Devilman feels himself hardening with desire.

Satan holds out his hand. “Fly with me.”

Together, they take to the sky, the moon, the sun, the stars.

There will be a final battle, but it has been postponed.

In the meantime, there is no Heaven but the one these winged things make in each other’s embrace.


End file.
